Archive talk:A/D Scythe UW Plains Farmer
No problemõ my fellow SF Farmers, this was my private build. But now, here for you. Shinko 18:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Famers Scythe seems like a bad idea to me. Cant you just take ebon battle standard of honor, get the same +15 damage (at max rank) and not spend a crap ton of energy? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 18:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Farmer's Scythe is a really fast way to do Plains, you will waste 5 egy and get 3~11 back. Also, ebsoh is to long to recast and seems just like a waste. At least put up an variant and don't change the original build. Shinko 08:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd drop EBSoH or "BUH!" for Way of the Master, tbh. Also, with an Enchanting mod, you could manage dropping Shadow Arts a bit (at least to 14, but you'd still be able to maintain SF with 10). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lowering SA would lower the damage cap though and would slow the build down quite alot. =/ -- 21:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: WELL plz. There are much faster builds out there. In fact I can think of 3 off the top of my head. Also, teaming up for plains farming is more time effective now. Docta Jenkins 01:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nuhu, this build has it all : 1 - No Fleeing (5% chance) : 2 - A good Survivability (90% chance) : 3 - Good profit ( 100% ) ::: So no, You're not going to ask for a WELL. Shinko 13:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: if you know how to do the wall trick(Which every perma should know by now) they don't scatter. This kills 3 at a time and takes like a minute per kill. Lrn2UW Docta Jenkins 00:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I question the reliability of you probabilities. This can do a maximum of 21.42857143 DPS. That's barely more than 10 pips of Health degeneration (see Build:A/Me_Ether_UW_Farmer). Build:A/E_UW_Plains_Farmer deals 21.666...6 DPS with just Lava Font, and Build:A/N_Perma_Solo, 27 AoE DPS (before Double Strikes) with just Mark of Pain (although a 20 second recharge may be long). ::::Also, I just noticed Build:A/D_SF_Multi-farmer. It's not vetted yet, either, though, but it's almost identical to this one. ::::Finally, there's no need to ask for a WELL; any user can add it to a build page as long as the reasons for doing so suffice, and there hasn't been a consensus against it on the talk page. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I"m not trying to piss you off shinko. Just letting you know that your build sucks, in hopes that you will eventually become a buildmaster (Insert pokemon joke here). Really though, this build is slow and doesn't have more or less survivability then any other plains farmer. Docta Jenkins 07:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: In a matter of fact, the scythe switches targets equally which will kill adventually all the mindblades around the same time, the fact that you can make a full run of Chaos Plains & a part of the pools in just a hour and 10 minutes, and yes i mean a fucking full run. This is probably the quickest way to solo CP atm. OH and no, it really doesnt scatter alot. And NO, it doesnt suck. And YES, you are pissing me off becaues you're comparing the build with some weird ass scatter ele build that takes over 2 hours to do CP with. Thanks, goodday. Shinko 07:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol at last counter[[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 18:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :ye i wanted to fun it up Shinko 07:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Shikos builds never disapointed me before so i have no reason to doubt that it is a good build. Thx shiko for sharing ::Thanks that really made my day <3 Shinko 11:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rating & Testing Everyone please, if you have used this build or saw it in use. Please use the RATE Button so it can get out of this shitty test period. Shinko 11:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Question... Could someone please be so kind as to post links to the 3 hero builds that are supposed to be used? Greatly appreciated. Thanks! 13:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Roj, SS, SoS. Fill in optionals as you like.--TahiriVeila 15:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I had a problem @ Chaos Planes... How do you deal with the mindblades using Leech Signet? I kept getting interrupted by it, even when attempting to space my spells apart by a few seconds. -DeMoN- 21:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah me to... just tryed it... is there a video of this build in action?